Wrong Line of Work or Lucky to be Alive:  Sequel
by Arress
Summary: Johnny thinks he's in the wrong line of work, Roy does too.


Wrong Line of Work or Lucky to be Alive, Part 2

By Arress

AN: I got to thinking about how many "accidents" I didn't put in my previous story, so I decided a sequel was in order. This is the result. Also, I'd like to thank everybody for all the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it. I was so excited that I mailed a copy of the story to my grandmother in IL.

AN #2: I posted this story, along with several others, years ago on Audrey's Emergency Fan Fiction site under the pen name bekysu. As I've started writing fanfiction again, I decided to post it here too.

Disclaimer: All things Emergency! Belong to Mark VII Productions and Universal Studios. Once again, none of the characters belong to me; I'm just using them for a little while. I am not making a profit with this story. All the incidents mentioned in this story happened on the actual series (as closely as I can remember, anyway).

XXXXXXXXXX

Previously in Part 1:

Johnny stood holding the dead phone for a moment before he hung it up. His partner, Roy, who had come in as Johnny hung up the phone asked, "What's the matter?"

Johnny stood looking perplexed for a moment, and then turned to face Roy and asked him, "Do you think I'm in the wrong line of work?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Roy stood there looking at Johnny like he was nuts. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as he walked over to where Johnny was next to the phone, "Of course, you're not in the wrong line of work, Johnny. You're one of the best paramedics in LA County." He was thinking to himself, _I'm going to regret getting into this discussion, I know it._

Johnny replied, "Well, I was just talking to this private detective on the phone about all the close calls I've had, and he said I was in the wrong line of work."

"What were you doing talking to a private detective?" Roy asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. _Where were the tones when you needed them?_

"I thought maybe I should have all my 'accidents' investigated. You gotta admit, there have been quite a few. I'm beginning to think maybe someone has it in for me." _Either that, or I have the worst luck out of every paramedic in the entire county, maybe even the whole state of California_, Johnny thought to himself.

"Johnny, so you've had a few mishaps. That doesn't mean someone is out to get you." Roy stated emphatically, as he thought to himself, _this is going to be a rather interesting, and lengthy, conversation._

"Mishaps? Is that what you call everything that has happened to me since you talked me into becoming a paramedic?" Johnny asked rather heatedly.

"Are you saying that all of your accidents are my fault?" asked Roy, kind of defensively.

Johnny replied, "Just look at it from my point of view."

"Now that's a scary thought." Roy muttered, almost to himself.

"What was that you said?" Johnny asked indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing." Roy said, as he raised his hands placatingly. "Please, tell me about your point of view." He added hurriedly, not wanting Johnny mad at him. _That would certainly make for a very uncomfortable, and very long, shift.  
_  
Choosing to overlook the remark, Johnny said, "You know that I was a firefighter and rescue man for two years before I met you." Then he added, "Did you also know that I didn't have one 'accident' in all that time, but since I've become a paramedic, I've had more than I can count?"

"You didn't? I just thought maybe you were always just a little accident prone." Roy pointed out.

"Accident prone? You think I'm accident prone? I'll have you know that I wasn't accident prone, as you call it, until I became a paramedic." Johnny ranted.

"Really, Johnny, I don't think you've had all that many accidents anyway." Roy tried to change Johnny's mind.

"Not that many? What about the two plane crashes? You know, the one while we were working on that unresponsive little girl, and the one at the apartment complex." Johnny pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I was there too, you know." Roy stated.

"Were you hurt at all?"

Roy stammered uncomfortably, "Well, no, but . . ."

Johnny broke in, "I seem to remember head injuries resulting in concussions, sustained by me on both of those occasions."

"I guess you're right about that." Roy reluctantly admitted.

"How about that time we were trying to rescue that suicide attempt from the crane. Remember? The patient fell, nearly taking me with him. Lucky for both of us we were wearing safety belts."

"Well, yeah, I remember that too." Roy once again admitted.

"Remember the time I nearly fell down that cliff when we were rescuing those people from the hand glider accident?" Johnny went on.

"I guess you do have . . ." Roy started.

"You guess? You guess?" Johnny said loudly. "How about the time I fell from the stair landing when I was getting that baby out of the burning house? You know, the one with the blind grandfather."

"You fell from the stair landing that time?" Roy asked. "I don't remember that."

"Well, you weren't in the house with me at the time, were you Roy." Johnny said rather smugly, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're right, I wasn't." Roy sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and tried to find something interesting to look at on the floor.

"Do you remember when I was in the lion's cage getting that girl out? I thought I was gonna be an appetizer that day. That was not any fun, let me tell you." Johnny said.

"I'm sure it wasn't, but . . ." Roy tried to reply.

"Then there was the time I was trapped in that tunnel cave-in. You gotta admit, I'm very lucky to be alive after that little incident."

"You've sure had your share of . . ."

Johnny interrupted, "And there was the time I fell off the side of that tower, and that guy doing a ride-along had to pull me back up."

"Johnny, I . . ." Roy tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Remember when we had to get that guy from the scaffold? A sniper started shooting at us, and I hung that tarp so he couldn't see us?"

"How could I forget that? I was getting shot at too, Johnny," Roy pointed out.

"I know that, it just seems that a lot more has happened to me than to you."

"I've had a few mishaps of my own, you know Johnny."

"I realize that, but not nearly as many as I've had. Remember that patient at the hospital that went nuts, and nearly took me off the ledge with him before we could get him sedated?"

"Well, yeah . . ." Roy once again tried to get a word in edgewise. _Having a conversation with Johnny was always quite the challenge_. He mused to himself.

"And who was it that got radiation poisoning from rescuing the doctor after that explosion in his lab?" Johnny went on.

"That was you." Roy stated. He was actually beginning to think that maybe Johnny had a point.

"And who encountered the tiger in the grocery store? Really, Roy, just how much longer do you think can my luck can hold out?" Johnny asked as he splayed a hand across his chest.

"I was in that store too!" Roy iterated.

"I know you were, but I'm the one who ran into the tiger. Remember who got in the middle of a police shoot out, while you were safe and sound getting hamburgers?" Johnny asked. "Not to mention the snakebite, the hit and run, the monkey virus, the . . ." Johnny said, counting the incidents off on his fingers.

Roy knew when to admit defeat. "Well, Johnny," Roy interrupted for a change, "you talked me into it. You probably are in the wrong line of work."

"I'm kind of surprised that you finally see things the way I do, Roy," Johnny admitted.

_I'm kind of surprised too_, Roy thought, as it was always sort of scary to see things the same way Johnny did, but all of Johnny's talk about his accidents finally got Roy thinking about all of his own mishaps, and he said, "You know Johnny, I've been electrocuted, had snake venom spit in my eyes, and been in ambulance accidents."

"That's true." Johnny said.

"I've been shot at, held hostage, and burned." Roy went on.

"Yes, you have." John said, but thinking, _actually 'we' have_.

"I've been trapped in fires, fallen off ladders, and have been nearly blown up." Roy continued.

"What's your point, Roy?" Johnny asked, _as if I don't already know_.

Roy replied sincerely, "I think maybe we're both in the wrong line of work."

The End


End file.
